


Kabool Hai

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Saawariya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would wait for him. He would wait for her. The only way they knew how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kabool Hai

**Author's Note:**

> You probably shouldn't read this fic until after you've seen Saawariya. It won't make much sense otherwise. I highly recommend the movie, by the way!

Kabool Hai

Sakina closes her eyes, but she can feel Imaan's hand take her own. Her heart stops in her chest and she stifles a whimper. If anyone hears her…

Imaan gently caresses her fingers. He kisses her face, slowly tracing a line as he pulls her closer. He puts his arm around her shoulders and looks into her eyes. She has never seen anything more beautiful.

Sakina dares to dream of Imaan's delicate lips on hers.

_Pyar kiya to darna kya?_

She wants to smile to herself at the irony; she isn't afraid. Instead, she can only feel tears fall from her eyes as Imaan kisses them away.

* * *

Imaan did come back. Just as he had promised.

The past four days begin to melt away; the warm words of a vibrant young man feel distant as the truth settles in. Sakina senses the rush of her dreams return.

Raj was…Raj had been…

It is time for her to play her part. She has no time for guilt.

She had waited selflessly for a whole year and soon all of her desires would be fulfilled.

She wants to shout out at the world for not having faith, for denying their love, for attempting to raise her doubts. Regardless of anyone else, Sakina had believed all along and she had been right.

She should feel giddy with joy and relief, but all she feels is sick.

Sakina hangs on to Imaan with all of the strength she has left, hoping he cannot see the strain that each step bears.

And in this way she leaves her home, her city and her life behind.

* * *

Some mornings Sakina wakes to find he is not in her arms. She is alone. And fear grips her with a ferocity that leaves her shivering.

But as she hears him chanting his prayers softly in the next room and he smiles at her tenderly she stops trembling. Just a bit.

Those nights she will hold him tighter as she sleeps.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, review and all that jazz. Concrit is welcome as always. Did you think Sakina and Raj were meant to be together? Did you understand the love of Imaan and Sakina? Or did you just think Sakina was a little bit mad? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
